L'interview
by Juju777
Summary: Lily, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, est chargé d'interviewer un célèbre joueur de Quidditch... Quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis 3 ans... Un certain James Potter...


L'INTERVIEW

- Mais enfin, Monsieur Johnson, pourquoi me demandez-vous à moi de faire cette interview ? Il y a dans cette boîte des dizaines de filles qui seraient ravies d'y aller à ma place ! Proposez donc ce sujet à l'une de ces pies glousseuses !

Lily Evans, une jolie rousse de vingt ans, se tenait debout, devant le bureau de son patron. Un air de profonde exaspération animait ses traits. Son regard d'émeraude semblait supplier son supérieur.

Si la jeune femme femme n'était pas un "canon de la beauté", il était incontestable qu'elle dégageait un charme fou. De taille moyenne, elle présentait une silhouette gracieuse et indéniablement féminine. Son jean et son petit tee-shirt noir attestaient de sa simplicité. Il émanait de sa personne un incontestable sentiment de bonté et son regard laissait transparaître une détermination à toute épreuve.

Arthur Johnson, le directeur en chef de La Gazette du Sorcier, laissa échapper un profond soupir de lassitude.

- C'est justement parce-qu'elles sont des pies glousseuses que je refuse de les envoyer faire ce travail, Mademoiselle Evans, même si je ne doute pas de leurs compétences. Elles passeraient leur temps à minauder et cette interview s'éterniserait sur plusieurs journées au lieu d'être bouclée en quelques heures, comme je sais que ce sera le cas avec vous.

- Ça, c'est sûr, grommela Lily entre ses dents.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement à la recherche d'un nouvel argument. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne serai pas comme elles ? demanda-t-elle, victorieuse.

- Je vous connais, Mademoiselle Evans ! Même si vous n'êtes pas ici depuis longtemps.

Oui, il la connaissait bien, cette jeune fille devant lui. Arthur Johnson avait toujours voulu que La Gazette du Sorcier soit le meilleur journal sorcier du marché. Aussi prenait-il grand soin à embaucher de nouvelles recrues particulièrement compétentes. 

Arthur Johnson n'employait que "l'élite". Les premiers élèves issus des meilleures écoles de journalisme, en fait. Or, Lily Evans était la meilleure élève de l'Ecole Nationale de Journalisme Sorcier, l'Ecole la mieux cotée d'Angleterre.

Bien sûr, il avait su à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait pris le risque de lui proposer un poste dans la rédaction de La Gazette.

Sa fille, Alice Johnson, était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily depuis des années. Il avait donc eu dix fois le temps d'être préparé au caractère bien trempé de sa nouvelle recrue. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu sa fille relater les événements marquants de sa scolarité à Poudlard et dans lesquels les noms de "Lily Evans" et de "James Potter" étaient plus que récurrents ?

Oui, il savait que Lily était une fille indépendante et têtue, tout comme il savait que la majorité des femmes qui composaient son équipe de rédaction étaient des "pies glousseuses", comme venait de les qualifier Lily. Mais toutes faisaient du bon boulot, alors il passait sur leurs petits défauts.

Généralement, il s'amusait de la force de caractère de sa jeune protégée et il lui avait déjà passé de nombreux caprices. Après tout, elle était la meilleure de son équipe et elle avait toujours d'excellentes idées à proposer, ce qui suffisait souvent à compenser son mauvais caractère et les refus qu'elle pouvait opposer à certains de ses projets.

Mais aujourd'hui, Arthur Johnson ne la laisserait pas n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il avait besoin d'elle. Lily Evans ferait cette interview.

- Et Stevens ou Petterson ? L'un des deux pourrait s'en charger... Ils sont tous les deux mordus de Quidditch !

- Comme tous les hommes qui travaillent dans cette boîte. Et justement, ils passeraient leur temps à demander des autographes pour leurs fils, et les amis de leurs fils, et les amis des amis de leurs fils, plutôt que de mener l'interview. De plus, Stevens est aux Etats-Unis, pour un article sur l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem, et Petterson est déjà en retard pour me rendre son reportage sur les fouilles des tombeaux des Sages de l'Egypte ancienne, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, en voyant que Lily ouvrait la bouche pour avancer un nouvel argument.

- Mais, Monsieur Johnson...

Elle hésita un instant face au regard noir que lui lança son supérieur, mais finalement, elle décida de poursuivre.

- Je suis certaine qu'Alice vous a fait part de notre scolarité à Poudlard et des relations que nous avions entre... euh... camarades... Et donc...

- Mademoiselle Evans, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard et vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Vous êtes Journaliste professionnelle ! Votre métier passe avant vos petites histoires de cœur.

- Il ne s'agit certainement pas d'hist...

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes toujours sous contrat, Miss Evans, et que vous ne passerez titulaire qu'après un an de travail au sein de notre équipe, c'est-à -dire, pas avant trois mois encore ? cingla Monsieur Johnson d'un ton sec.

- Euh... Je... Non, Monsieur...

Lily venait de perdre toute sa superbe. Elle n'allait pas se faire virer pour cette stupide histoire d'interview quand même !

"Tout ça, c'est de sa faute", pensa-t-elle, hargneuse. "Maudit sois-tu !"

- Très bien. Donc, Mademoiselle Evans, vous êtes chargée de l'interview du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre : James Potter !

"Oh oui ! Maudit sois-tu, Potter !" songea encore la jeune fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily Evans se présenta à l'accueil du CarltonMagic, l'hôtel sorcier le plus huppé de Londres, en tant que reporter de La Gazette du Sorcier. L'hôtesse, une jolie brunette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai été avertie de votre venue, Mademoiselle. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Lily s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme, mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'un homme, surgi de nulle part, la débarrassa de son sac et de l'énorme sacoche qui la suivaient sur chacun de ses reportages.

La jeune fille eut ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer les sculptures et les dorures qui ornaient le hall de l'hôtel.

Le sol brillait tant que Lily pouvait se voir dedans. Les miroirs étaient décorés de motifs compliqués finement dessinés. Des pots de fleurs, parfaitement entretenus, comblaient les moindres recoins de la salle. Les tapisseries blanches illuminaient le hall. Tout, en ce lieu, scintillait et respirait le luxe.

"La vache !" pensa Lily. "Et dire que ce sont les brutes de l'équipe de Quidditch qui profitent de cette classe ! Potter a trouvé le bon filon apparemment..."

Alors qu'elle suivait la jeune hôtesse vers les ascenseurs, Lily ne put s'empêcher de détailler les gens qui l'entouraient.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'allure extravagante. Parée de bijoux voyants, emmitouflée dans un long manteau de fourrure et perchée sur des talons aiguilles d'une impressionnante hauteur, la femme traînait derrière elle un caniche à l'attitude fière, sur la tête duquel elle avait noué un nœud de velour rouge.

Tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou rire naissant, Lily détourna rapidement la tête.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur un couple qui devait avoir atteint la soixantaine. L'homme, aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d'un costume sombre, et sa femme, habillée d'une robe longue d'un gris argenté et soigneusement coiffée d'un chignon duquel s'échappaient, d'une manière sophistiquée, quelques mèches blanches, s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils représentaient l'incarnation même de l'élégance.

Lily eut du mal à détacher son regard d'un couple si harmonieux.

Lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, elle accrocha le signe Chanel du tailleur d'une jeune femme, puis les rivières de diamants qui pendaient aux oreilles d'une autre, plus âgée. Elle remarqua ensuite la coupe impeccable d'un costume masculin ainsi que la démarche assurée de son propriétaire quinquagénaire.

"Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?" se lamenta pour elle-même la jeune fille. Elle se sentait comme un Hippogriffe au milieu d'un troupeau de Veracrasses dans un tel lieu. Sa jupe noire toute simple et son chemisier vert faisaient pâle figure auprès de l'opulente richesse qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Lily était issue d'une famille moldue de classe moyenne. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, mais n'avait jamais vécu dans l'abondance non plus. Toujours correctement habillée, elle n'avait cependant jamais eu le privilège d'être parée des créations des plus grands couturiers.

Ses parents l'adoraient et avaient préféré lui inculquer des valeurs de simplicité et d'humilité, plutôt que de lui transmettre un goût affirmé pour le luxe et les futilités mondaines.

Lily n'était pas fille unique. Elle avait une grande sœur, Pétunia, de deux ans son aînée. Enfants, les deux sœurs s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendues. Elles avaient partagé des jeux, des rires et des secrets. Et puis à onze ans, Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et Pétunia s'était alors transformée en incarnation pure de la Jalousie. Les rapports entre les deux sœurs s'étaient considérablement refroidis, jusqu'à devenir explicitement conflictuels.  
Et, tandis que Lily continuait de suivre les valeurs transmises par ses parents, Pétunia avait déployé des trésors d'énergie pour devenir une "femme du monde" et dépasser ainsi sa cadette dans un quelconque domaine grâce à ses relations. Dans un lieu comme le CarltonMagic, Pétunia se serait sentie parfaitement à son aise (à condition qu'elle fasse abstraction de la magie qui l'entourait) alors que Lily s'y trouvait clairement déplacée.

"Et qu'est-ce que Potter fiche ici ?" s'interrogea-t-elle encore en s'engouffrant dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Il n'avait jamais paru véritablement soucieux de la haute société lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

"Mais après tout, la célébrité doit lui être montée à la tête, qu'il avait déjà bien enflée... Avec tout ce luxe autour de lui, il doit être devenu encore plus répugnant d'arrogance !" se persuada Lily avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Elle observa quelques secondes le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de l'ascenseur.

"Que va-t-il penser de moi ?" s'affola-t-elle soudain, en tentant de remettre rapidement de l'ordre à sa coiffure.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au septième étage, Lily suivit l'hôtesse dans les dédales d'un long couloir où se succédaient d'innombrables portes en bois verni. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte 725.

- Voici la chambre de Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle.

Lily se força à sourire à son interlocutrice, malgré le trac qui lui nouait les entrailles.

-Merci.

Avec un signe de tête, la jeune femme se retira, suivie par le porteur de valises, qui avait rendu à Lily son sac et sa sacoche.

Lily prit une grande inspiration.

Trois ans... Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus revu James Potter. L'appréhension lui tordait le ventre. Quel genre d'homme allait-elle découvrir ? La reconnaîtrait-il ? Etait-il fiancé ? Marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Etait-il pire qu'à Poudlard ? S'était-il amélioré ? Etait-il toujours aussi séduisant ? ...

Car oui, Lily avait succombé au charme ravageur de James Potter lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Cependant, elle avait toujours refusé ses avances, s'opposant au fait de devenir un simple nom de plus sur la liste, plutôt complète, des conquêtes du jeune homme. Elle avait toujours nié la possibilité que James puisse être sincère dans ses déclarations. Elle pensait qu'il ne lui courrait après que parce-qu'elle n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances.

Elle avait innocemment espéré que la fin de leur scolarité commune lui permette de tourner la page sur son "amour de jeunesse" comme elle l'appelait. Mais elle n'avait pas envisagé que James puisse continuer à la poursuivre de ses assiduités. Et même si elle n'avait jamais donné de réponse à toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées, le visage de James Potter était resté gravé dans son cœur et les années n'avaient pas changé les sentiments qu'elle lui portait.

Elle avait compté sur le temps pour tourner la page. Elle avait essayé de sortir avec d'autres hommes.

Mais Lily avait oublié une des leçons primordiales en sentiment : un cœur ne peut être trompé, il voit toujours la vérité que la raison essaie de cacher.

Et la vérité était que Lily était folle amoureuse de James depuis longtemps.

"Bon, ma grande, tu n'as qu'une seule façon d'obtenir des réponses à tes questions, s'encouragea-t-elle. Alors..."

D'un geste déterminé, Lily leva son poing et frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

Après quelques interminables secondes, le battant s'ouvrit enfin et Lily put découvrir ce qu'était devenu James Potter, Maraudeur de son état et terreur de Poudlard en son temps, au bout de trois années.

- Oui ?

Lily dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui faisait face sans se rendre compte que sa bouche s'était ouverte sur le coup de la surprise.

Devant elle se tenait un James Potter plus sexy que jamais.

Pieds nus, il portait un jean qui tombait sur ses hanches et laissait entrevoir l'élastique noir de son boxer. Sa chemise, noire elle aussi, avait été boutonnée précipitamment et conférait au jeune homme un air négligé "complètement affolant", selon Lily. Son visage avait gagné en maturité mais conservait quelques traits enfantins "absolument adorables". Ses yeux noisettes pétillaient toujours d'une lueur de malice derrière ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus incontrôlables que la dernière fois que Lily l'avait vu.

Incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents, Lily se contenta de le dévorer du regard pendant de longues secondes.

James semblait tout autant surpris que la jeune fille fille de l'apparition qui se tenait devant lui. Pourtant, il fut le premier à se ressaisir.

- Lily ? Lily Evans ?

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de rougir et pour parler d'une voix normale.

- Bonjour, Potter.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, semblant enfin réaliser que Lily Evans, la jeune fille qui n'avait cessé de faire battre son cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée lors du premier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express, se tenait devant lui.

- Bon, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je peux entrer ?

Lily s'efforça tant bien que mal de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

James ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Lily réalisa alors que le jeune homme devait se demander ce qu'elle faisait sur le pas de sa porte.

- Je suis la journaliste de La Gazette, chargée de ton interview, précisa-t-elle.

James retrouva partiellement un semblant de moyen de communication.

- Oh !

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune fille, non sans avoir pris la peine de la décharger au préalable de son encombrante sacoche.

Lily suivit James dans la suite qui lui avait été administrée.

"Splendide", fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de la jolie rousse pour décrire ce lieu aux proportions démesurées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation admirative.

- Wahou !!!

James la considéra d'un air surpris. Puis, arrivant au salon, il s'enquit d'un air mutin :

- C'est pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard émerveillé, Lily hocha la tête. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévorait la pièce dans ses moindres recoins. James eut un sourire attendri : on aurait dit une petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Puis, voyant les yeux de Lily se fixer sur un point précis de son canapé et s'agrandir encore tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée, il suivit son regard. Il remarqua alors un amas de chemises et quelques caleçons qui attendaient de bien vouloir être rangés...

James rougit à son tour d'embarras.

- Excuse le désordre... Je ne suis pas souvent ici. Et je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, à vrai dire ! ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pile d'habits qu'il fit rapidement disparaître dans un placard.

Lily sourit avec indulgence. James Potter n'avait jamais été vraiment connu pour son sens de l'ordre de toutes manières.

- Pas souvent ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Si j'avais une chambre comme celle-ci à ma disposition, je ne mettrais plus un pied dehors !

James haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Ce n'est pas très marrant de rester ici tout seul, il y aurait largement la place d'y loger toute l'équipe de Quidditch !

- Bonjour le désordre ! rigola Lily.

James la dévisagea, stupéfait. Depuis quand Lily Evans faisait-elle de l'humour devant lui ?

En réalité, la jeune fille cherchait à masquer son trouble. Revoir James l'avait chamboulée bien plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. De plus, elle se sentait perturbée par tout ce qui l'entourait : les photos, les chemises, les pantalons, les accessoires de Quidditch, les bouquins... Toutes ces affaires qui traînaient et qui "respiraient" trop Potter. Tout, autour d'elle, lui donnait le sentiment de violer l'intimité du jeune homme. Et pourtant, elle aimait cette atmosphère. Elle aimait cette sensation d'être "entourée" de Potter.

- C'est vrai, répondit James.

Lily sursauta. Une fois encore, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Mais au moins, ce serait marrant, repris le jeune homme. Je m'ennuie tout seul. Je préfère aller chez Sirius ou chez Remus quand je viens à Londres.

- Et tu payes cette suite pour rien ? s'offusqua Lily.

- Et bien... En fait... C'est payé par le Ministère.

James semblait gêné.

- C'est ridicule d'ailleurs ! s'emporta-t-il brusquement. Nos déplacements et nos logements sont tous frais payés, alors que nous sommes rémunérés une fortune pour faire notre passion. Et personne ne dit rien ! Je trouve cela inacceptable ! Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui meurent de faim, alors que nous...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Lily avait parfaitement saisi. Elle haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand James Potter se préoccupait-il des besoins d'autrui ?

Estimant que la réponse risquait de l'embarrasser, elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Sirius et Remus ? Tu les vois toujours ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeurs toujours ! C'est à la vie à la mort entre nous !

- Et vous parvenez à vous voir souvent ? Que font-ils, eux ? Et comment se porte Remus ?

- On arrive à se voir régulièrement, oui. Sirius est sur le point de décrocher son diplôme d'Auror, quant à Remus, il est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis un an. Il a toujours... hum... son petit problème de fourrure, mais sinon, il se porte comme un charme.

Lily sourit doucement. Remus... Son ami lycanthrope... Il lui manquait terriblement. Lui et ses conseils avisés, son sourire doux et son soutien inflexible.

- Dis-moi, Lily, toutes ses questions, elles rentrent dans le cadre de ton interview ? Parce-que pour Remus...

- Bon sang ! sursauta Lily. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais là !

James eut un sourire triste.

- Pourtant, je doute que ce soit une simple visite de courtoisie...

La jolie rousse se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait plus donner de nouvelles aux Maraudeurs depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Pourtant, James lui avait envoyé de longs courriers durant ces trois années. Rémus avait tenté de la revoir à plusieurs reprises et Sirius avait essayé de la convaincre de laisser une chance à James à intervalles réguliers. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à aucun des trois garçons. Elle voulait tourner la page sur James Potter, essayer de l'oublier. Et elle avait peur que cela ne s'avère impossible si elle revoyait ses amis. Mais de toutes  
manières, même sans l'avoir revu, elle n'avait pas pu oublier le seul garçon qu'elle n'eût jamais aimé. Aujourd'hui, un étrange sentiment de culpabilité et de regret semblait poindre en elle... Elle venait de gâcher trois années pour rien. Ils lui avaient manqués. Tous.

- On s'y met ? proposa James.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant ?

- Un jus de citrouille, si tu as. Sinon, un verre d'eau, merci.

- Très bien, installe-toi, je reviens tout de suite, déclara-t-il en désignant le canapé beige.

Pendant qu'il se rendait dans la kitchenette, Lily essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

"Lily, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales ! Ce n'est pas parce-que James est diablement sexy, qu'il est abominablement charmant, que sa tête semble avoir miraculeusement dégonflé et qu'il est terriblement adorable que tu dois te laisser aller ! Ressaisis-toi ! Et fais comme si tu n'étais pas complètement et irrémédiablement folle amoureuse de lui !"

Le retour de James dans la pièce mit fin aux pensées pour le moins confuses de Lily.

- Très bien, alors je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ? demanda James en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à Lily.

Lily lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Le jeune homme précisa.

- Pour l'interview ! C'est pour cela que tu es là, non ?

Lily se sermonna mentalement. En même temps, la jeune journaliste sortit ses affaires de son sac : bloc note, stylo, magnétophone ainsi qu'un petit papier avec les questions qu'elle avait préparées. Elle enclencha le magnétophone.

- Interview de James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Alors... euh... Potter... Depuis quand joues-tu au Quidditch ? balbutia-t-elle, troublée par le regard attentif que James portait sur elle.

- J'étais sur un balais avant même de savoir marcher ! Mon père a toujours adoré le Quidditch, du coup, il me faisait monter avec lui sur son balais quand j'étais petit. C'est lui qui m'a emmené voir mon tout premier match de Quidditch. J'avais trois ans. Il m'a transmis sa passion.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lily, surprise.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de James et de sa famille alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis une dizaine d'années.

- Quand as-tu joué ton premier match officiel ?

- A poudlard, lors de ma deuxième année.

- Tu jouais déjà en tant qu'Attrapeur ?

James se mit à rire.

- Lily, je sais que tu n'as jamais été très portée sur le Quidditch et que ma petite vie t'intéressait encore moins que ce sport, mais je sais aussi que tu connaissais la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Surtout que ton amie Alice en faisait partie elle aussi !

- Mmmmh... marmonna la jeune fille. Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout. Je te pose les questions que je poserais à n'importe quel joueur...

- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel joueur. On a fait notre scolarité ensemble. Donc, je te laisse le soin de raconter ce que tu sais déjà. Ne perdons pas de temps.

- Oh, je vois, s'emporta Lily. Le grand James Potter a mieux à faire que de répondre à mes questions ! Ça te dérange tant que ça de me revoir ? questionna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Bien sûr que non, Lily ! Je suis très heureux de te revoir, au contraire !

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu comme si ça t'ennuyait depuis que je suis arrivée ? On dirait que ça t'embête et que tu veux que je parte le plus vite possible...

La voix de Lily se perdit dans un murmure étouffé. James ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Je faisais ça pour toi... Je pensais que tu voudrais partir le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir à me supporter... Je sais que tu ne me portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur et que ce n'est pas de ta propre volonté que tu dois faire cette interview. Je voulais donc essayer de te rendre ton travail un peu moins pénible... déclara-t-il amèrement.

- Oh... fut tout ce que put répondre Lily.

Ainsi, c'était pour elle qu'il se comportait de cette manière... Pour qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise... Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de le rabaisser plus bas que terre, une fois de plus.

"Brillant ! Vraiment brillant, Lily !" se félicita ironiquement la jeune journaliste.

Elle se sentit encore plus mal vis à vis de James. Ce dernier affichait une mine sombre et la jolie rousse ressentit un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi... à cause d'elle !

- Je... Je suis désolée... balbutia-t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'enquit James, incrédule.

Lily prit une grande inspiration et répéta avec plus d'assurance.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié. Je... Je suis heureuse de te revoir, James.

James la fixa, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Merlin ! Même avec cette expression complètement débile collée au visage, il est beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale ! James, arrête ça ou je te saute dessus !"

- Hum... Bon, j'aimerais bien terminer l'interview, si ça ne te dérange pas...

L'air toujours abasourdi, James se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Bon alors... euh... Quels sont tes loisirs ? demanda la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'oeil à son papier de questions.

James secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour se ressaisir.

- J'aime sortir avec les Maraudeurs et mettre au point de nouveaux... "projets" avec eux.

Lily lui adressa un sourire en coin, se doutant très précisément de la nature des fameux "projets".

- J'aime aussi les soirées tranquilles avec ma famille. J'aime bien expérimenter des activités moldues, aussi. L'hiver dernier, nous sommes partis à la montagne, avec Sirius et Remus, pour faire du ski. c'était génial ! Cette année, j'ai bien envie de tenter ma chance avec le surf ! Pour l'été, j'aime bien le jet-ski et le cinéma, car les salles sont climatisées !

- Je vois, marmonna Lily en prenant des notes. Quelles étaient tes matières préférées à Poudlard ?

- Métamorphoses, sortilèges et Défenses contre les Forces de Mal. Si je n'avais pas percé dans le Quidditch, j'aurais tenté ma chance en tant qu'Auror.

- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Lily. Moi aussi, ça me plairait beaucoup.

Pendant une heure encore, Lily interrogea James sur ses goûts, ses envies et ses projets personnels et professionnels. Quand elle eut épuisé son stock d'interrogations, elle se tortilla un instant sur son siège, semblant hésiter à poser une nouvelle question.

- Tu veux encore savoir quelque chose ? demanda gentiment James.

- Et bien... euh... Sur un plan plus personnel... As-tu une petite amie ? Une fiancée ? C'est une question que beaucoup de nos lectrices doivent se poser...

"Pour les lectrices, hein ? Pitoyable, ton excuse, ma vieille !" se dit Lily.

- Enfin, si tu trouves ça trop personnel, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre et...

- Lily ! la coupa James. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. Non je n'ai ni petite amie, ni fiancée, ni femme, ni enfant.

- Quelqu'un en vue, peut-être ? insista-t-elle en se demandant où elle trouvait le culot de lui poser de telles questions.

James la fixa d'un regard pénétrant. Lily regretta aussitôt sa question. Jamais James ne répondrait !

- Excuse-moi, c'était indiscret...

- Non, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Puis il baissa les yeux.

- Et tu connais bien la réponse, d'ailleurs...

Les joues du jeune homme prirent alors une jolie teinte carmin, qui rivalisait parfaitement avec celle des joues de Lily. Cette dernière était littéralement entrain de fondre devant le James timide qui se tenait devant elle. Il était absolument craquant ainsi.

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Puis James se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix pas vraiment affirmée.

- J'aimerais autant que cette dernière réponse ne figure pas dans ton article... Ça ne regarde que... toi et moi.

Lily lui adressa un sourire tremblant. Elle éteignit son magnétophone et rangea ses cahiers et ses stylos dans sa sacoche.

- Je te remercie. Tu as été très patient. Surveille le journal : L'interview devrait être publiée dans deux ou trois jours. Bien sûr, tu pourras porter réclamation pour toutes les phrases que tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir prononcées ou pour atteinte à ta vie privée. Mais je te promets de faire attention et d'être la plus juste possible.

- Je te fais confiance. Tu feras quelque chose de bien, j'en suis sûr.

- Merci... James, c'est gentil...

Lily sentit ses joues s'empourprer une fois de plus. Décidément, revoir James Potter la chamboulait ! Elle se mettait à l'appeler James et... Elle avait aimé sa compagnie. James s'était montré drôle et charmant. Il avait mûri, c'était incontestable, mais Lily se dit qu'il n'avait pas tant changé depuis Poudlard. En réalité, la jeune femme avait essayé durant toute sa scolarité de se protéger de James Potter et de sa réputation de séducteur. Mais elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de lui dans sa jeunesse, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ses sentiments la rattrapaient... Les trois années qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient strictement rien changé aux sentiments de la jeune fille. Et le revoir avait réveillé quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle séparation.

Mais comment avouer à l'homme qui vous a courtisée et que vous avez rejeté pendant des années que vous êtes éperdument amoureuse de lui ? Comment lui lui expliquer pourquoi vous avez refusé ses avances tout ce temps ? Comment lui dire que vous ne voulez pas le perdre ? Et surtout, comment savoir si de son côté, il tient toujours à vous ?

Certes, il y avait cette petite phrase qu'il avait lâchée un peu plus tôt : "Ça ne regarde que toi et moi"... Mais Lily était une femme amoureuse, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Ce fut James qui tendit une perche à une Lily toute désemparée.

- Tu es pressée ? Tu dois déjà repartir ?

- Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis attendue nulle part, en fait.

- Tu... euh... Ça te dit de rester encore un moment ici ? Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur ma vie maintenant, et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des nouvelles de Lily Evans, moi aussi... expliqua James, timidement.

Le cœur de Lily bondit de joie.

- D'accord.

James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles devant une telle spontanéité.

- Alors, où en es-tu dans ta vie ?

- Et bien, j'ai un contrat avec La Gazette du Sorcier. Si je parviens à finir correctement mon année, ils me proposeront un poste de titulaire. Je dois tenir encore trois mois.

- Où habites-tu ?

- Chez mes parents. Ma très charmante sœur s'est mariée. Du coup j'ai pu rester sous le toit de mes parents. Mais je commence à avoir envie de prendre mon indépendance. J'en ai un peu marre de toujours devoir rendre des comptes quand je sors.

- Ah ! Et... tu sors souvent ? s'enquit James d'un air détaché.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je vois régulièrement Alice et je dois de temps à autre me déplacer pour un reportage. Mais je ne suis pas trop du genre fétarde. Mais bon, c'est pour le principe !

Les deux jeune gens éclatèrent de rire.

- Et... les visites à ton petit ami ? demanda James en baissant la tête.

- Oh ! Euh... Je n'ai pas de petit ami, répondit la jeune fille gênée.

- Vraiment ? insista James avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment.

- Et... Comment ça se fait ?

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle n'allait tout de même pas répondre de but en blanc : "Parce-qu'un brun à lunettes beaucoup trop sexy occupe toute la place dans mon cœur !"

- Quelqu'un en vue, peut-être ?

"Nous y voilà, songea Lily. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est curieux !"

Allait-elle saisir sa chance et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ou pas ? Surtout, en aurait-elle le courage ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'entendit répondre.

- Oui.

- Oh !

Une ombre voila le merveilleux regard chocolat de James.

- Et bien, j'espère pour toi que ça marchera, Lily. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Lily se sentit horriblement mal. James paraissait si sincère dans ses propos... Elle réalisa à quel point il avait dû souffrir durant toutes ces années où il lui proposait de sortir avec lui et où elle enchaînait les refus. Mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il se fichait d'elle, qu'elle ne représentait que "la fille qui n'avait pas encore cédé"...

Mais à cet instant, Lily put enfin prendre conscience de toute la portée de l'amour que James lui vouait. Il l'aimait au point de lui souhaiter du succès dans ses relations, même s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse...

Alors Lily se décida et fit ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire depuis des années. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser aérien à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme. Pas sur les lèvres, non, elle n'en eut pas le courage, mais juste au coin.

Puis, elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la suite. Sur le point de sortir, elle se retourna vers James qui, saisi, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

- Merci, James, mais je ne le mérite pas. Je ne TE mérite pas...

Et elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Deux jours plus tard, Lily était confortablement installée sur le canapé de son salon, une tasse de chocolat dans une main et un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Son article sur James Potter était publié en page trois.

"_James Potter, le talentueux Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, a eu la gentillesse de nous accueillir dans sa luxueuse suite au CarltonMagic pour une interview exclusive. Rencontre avec un joueur extraordinaire qui a su rester simple et humain. Par Lily Evans_."

S'ensuivait une sélection d'une dizaine de questions-réponses que Lily avait soumises à James.

La jeune fille avait à peine fini la lecture de son article que le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Un talentueux Attrapeur ? Un joueur extraordinaire ? Simple et humain ? Tu es sûre que tu parles de moi ? demanda une voix taquine à l'autre bout du fil.

- James !

Lily sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de jeune homme durant les deux jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Déprimée, la jolie rousse s'était dit qu'elle avait dû mal interpréter les paroles de James. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et elle, elle s'était rendue ridicule en lui révélant explicitement ses sentiments.

- Tu as lu l'article ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Oui, et je te rassure : je n'ai pas de réclamation à faire. Mes félicitations !

- Je te remercie.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, mais James le rompit rapidement.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas...

- Oh ! James, je suis vraiment une idiote...

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de Lily. A cet instant, trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Lily décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire pour l'heure.

- James, tu crois que nous deux... Qu'on pourrait avoir une chance, un jour ?

De nouveaux coups se firent entendre, plus forts cette fois-ci.

- Un jour ? Non...

Lily sentit le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Les larmes se déversaient sans retenue sur ses joues. Elle avait trop attendu et maintenant, James, son Amour de toujours la rejetait. Elle raccrocha, sans un mot de plus.

Les coups à la porte résonnèrent encore une fois. Lily se leva pour aller dire sa façon de penser à la personne qui la dérangeait alors qu'elle était entrain de dévoiler son amour à un certain sorcier incroyablement sexy. Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à déverser tout son chagrin à la tête de l'intrus, quel qu'il fut, mais toute sa hargne se bloqua en travers de sa gorge lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de son visiteur.

- James !

De surprise, elle lâcha le téléphone sans fil qu'elle avait gardé à la main, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à une bouée, alors qu'elle sombrait dans le désespoir.

- Un jour, non, répéta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Mais aujourd'hui, oui ! continua-t-il avec un sourire timide. Je t'aime, petite idiote.

Un merveilleux sourire illumina le visage de Lily malgré ses larmes, comme un rayon de soleil traversant un jour de pluie.

- Je t'aime aussi, James, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent les emporta dans un tourbillon de sensations. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Pour l'heure, tous deux savouraient le bonheur de s'être trouvée, enfin.

FIN 


End file.
